Killing Spree
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: Not for the faint of heart. Gory and Graphic. While the girls are away, the boys must play. A/S both pre-soul.


Killing Spree  
  
Summary: When the girls are away, the boys must play.  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, not Joss-cakes.  
  
A/N: Not for the faint of heart. Semi-gory, implied rape. Think of the worse Angel/us and Spike flashbacks and comments then multiply them by ten.  
  
Killing Spree  
  
"Dru?" Spike called. "Uh, Dru? Luv?"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Angelus said groggily. "If she's not answering, calling her a million times isn't going to help."  
  
Spike frowned. "Angelus." He groaned. "Where is she?"  
  
"My girls are out for the night." Angelus said as he rose from his slumber. "They've gone."  
  
"Dru wouldn't leave without me." Spike said adamantly.  
  
"William, dear boy, you never will learn, will you?" Angelus teased.  
  
"Why don't we have a lesson then?" Spike sassed.  
  
"Lesson." Angelus repeated. "The lesson is, when the girls are away, the boys get to play."  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
Angelus and Spike walked down the street side by side. They entered a large stone building. A smile played on the edge of Spike's mouth as the two walked further inside. Angelus sniffed the air until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"William." Angelus said.  
  
"Spike." Spike replied.  
  
"Spike?" Angelus laughed. "Ah, yes. Spike."  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I give you, our entertainment." Angelus walked slowly toward the four young girls. Not one could possibly be over sixteen. Angelus smoothed his hair. "I ask myself, what four beautiful women are doing un-chaperoned on a night like tonight."  
  
The girls giggled as Angelus and Spike approached.  
  
"Please, allow me to offer myself and my friend here as your guides and companions." Angelus bowed. Spike smirked from behind him.  
  
Angelus led the four girls toward the back of the building. Spike wearily eyed the crucifix nailed to the wooden support beam and moved on with his grand-sire.  
  
Screams echoed through the building as Angelus and Spike had their fun. As the two emerged from the back, blood dripped from their fangs.  
  
"A good night." Spike said poetically.  
  
"Still young." Angelus said as he fastened his pants and cleaned his face. The two men left the building. "Many more churches in this town."  
  
"And much young virgin blood." Spike said.  
  
Angelus and Spike moved through the night leaving only bloodied and drained bodies in their wake. Angelus reveled in the destruction, woman after woman, girl after girl; Angelus moved from one to the other, often times forcing the youngest and purest to watch as he had his way with another. Angelus knelt before the girls, preying on their romantic notions, before biting and having his way with him.  
  
Spike leaned into his prey; he was fast learning how much blood to take for the girls to still cry out when he forced himself into them. Unlike his vicious grand-sire, Spike preferred his woman a little alive when he moved upon them.  
  
Angelus moved quickly from one girl to the next, savoring only the taste in his mouth as he searched for the purest of blood.  
  
"Onward." Angelus said as he moved out of the stable. "More carnage awaits us tonight."  
  
Spike followed, a certain exhilaration buzzing through his body.  
  
"Ah." Angelus inhaled deeply. "I smell a tasty treat." Angelus moved to the door of the small house and knocked.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked.  
  
"We are but two travelers." Angelus said. "We are in need of a place to rest our weary bones."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." The woman said. "But my master is not at home."  
  
"Fear not, young one." Angelus smiled. "For we can pay your master for his hospitality." Angelus smiled. "Or you can simply keep the money for yourself and no one need be the wiser." Angelus handed the girl a small sack of gold coins.  
  
"You must both be gone before my master arrives home in the morning." The woman said.  
  
"Of course." Angelus said, deeply bowing. "Simply invite us in."  
  
The woman invited Angelus and Spike in. The two men were barely across the threshold when Angelus grabbed the girl and tossed her to Spike. Spike smiled as he jabbed his teeth into the girl's throat and began working his hands under her skirt, up her thighs and into her underclothing.  
  
Angelus moved through the house in search of his special treat. In the small bedroom, he found what he was looking for. The baby slept peacefully surrounded in blankets and cloths. Angelus lifted the child up and moved to the rocking chair. He sat down and gently held the child as he sang a soft lullaby. Angelus bore his fangs and slowly moved to the baby's soft throat. He savored the smell as he sunk his fangs deep within the infant. The soft whimpering and moaning from the other room was music in Angelus' ears as he fed on the baby. Angelus tilted his head back as the blood poured down his throat. He listened as the whimpering from the other room stopped in a loud crunch.  
  
After a few minutes, Spike appeared in the room. "Shall we move on then?" He asked.  
  
Angelus nodded and rose from the chair; he placed the child back into the cradle, carefully tucking the baby in. It's lifeless form looking serene in the small crib. Angelus moved out to the front room and lifted the lifeless girl from the floor. Angelus propped her up in the chair and placed the sack of coins on her bare lap.  
  
"A gift for her master." Angelus grinned.  
  
Spike returned Angelus' grin and moved to the door.  
  
"Sunrise is coming." Angelus said as he inhaled.  
  
"Playtime's over." Spike said as he and Angelus moved back to their home.  
  
"They'll be back soon." Angelus said. "No doubt with their own tales of destruction and mayhem."  
  
Spike nodded and grinned. His stories would be better. 


End file.
